İhi Kadse
İhi Kadse (her real name is secret) is a character from the Expanded Universe of Planetes. She's Teremedosian, as her ex-boyfriend and possible husband. Infancy İhi was born in the year 1995, the same that Josep Maria #, but in January. When she was young, she was known in Europe. When she was 10 years old, she knew Josep Maria #, and he discovered that İhi is also Teremedosian. Therefore they began to date, in April 2005. This is mentioned in some episodes of Planetes 3rd. Adolescence İhi left his abilities to join the FEF 07 with Josep Maria 12 in 2007, two years after meeting him. Josep Maria 12, which had been dormant for many years, recovered the Federation Starfleet and made a ship called FEF 07, and İhi enters as an ensign with 0. She was quickly promoted to commander. Shortly later, in 2008, Talos enters to the FEF and admiral Edward ascends 12 to admiral of Earth. Then 12 amounts İhi to captain and 0 to commander of the ship FEF 07. This appears in the first four seasons of SerieStar4. Josep Maria #, İhi and 0 begin some adventures on board of the ship FEF 07 in the year 2009. İhi discovered the existence of the Digital Sea and she created there a virtual world with his great intelligence, and she also found a way to go to that virtual world called "virtualization". She and Josep Maria # discovered that there was a hidden hydraulic supercomputer at his school. İhi has many ideas to make plans, helping Josep Maria # all she can. In these adventures they had to fight three times against XANA. İhi also discovered the limbo, which contains the imagination of the people, and contains the fictional universes of the television. Then she found a way to go to these universes, called "limbization" and the reverse process to bring people from limbo to Earth, the "materialization". With these discoveries had many adventures, until 2011, which was when Josep Maria # ended up going to the school that had the supercomputer. This appears in the second part of Planetes 3rd, where İhi has the rank of captain. She also appears only in the second half, but has little importance because it appears along with Josep Maria # and 0 when they appears the Earth and other ships different than the FEF 05. On April 4, 2011, a Suliban changes the history because he becomes boyfriend of a girl called Kimberly that, according to the history that narrates Ɛ, she never would have boyfriend. Then everything changes: Josep Maria # began to study in a school that in the original timeline never was. In his first year, in his class there was a girl called Erika, who in reality is an unknown alien disguised as human that attempts to destroy the Teremedosians. They captured her for examination in the FEF 07. Shortly after, in the summer of 2012, the 07 is absorbed by a fracture in the subspace that leads to the year 2412 and into the original timeline. There they find a ship called USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-F), and an Enterprise crewman, Ensign Miral Paris, had been studying the secret Federation Starfleet of XXI century. There they discover their future in the original timeline, and they also discover that Erika reincarnated in a 12 year old girl, Annika Caetano, wants to destroy the universe as we know it and create a universe under her control. With the unexpected help of Erika, attain to detain Annika Caetano because Erika does that his version of the future go into a vortex and she ceases to exist. And also with the help of Erika, go back to his century and to his timeline. This is shown in the film Planetes III: Between Two Time. In the year 2013, Josep Maria 18 and the crew of the spaceship FEF 07 discover that the species of Erika in reality is a very important species for the universe, since they have created all the energy that exists. But some unknown entities have exterminated all her species, leaving only two girls: Erika and another girl, named Velika (Велика). This last girl is somewhere at the southeast of Europe, but Josep Maria 18 only saw her by chance in an excursion that he did with his father, and the FEF lost her trace. The entities that want to destroy Erika and Velika (Велика) to exterminate the species are unknown, but Josep Maria 18 discovers that a life form that it wouldn't have exist is the one who can exterminate the species. This life form is the Golden Creation, that at present take form of a girl of his age and that goes to his church, named Kirannis. But she doesn't know anything of her powers, and there are some entities behind her that are those who handle it everything. The FEF wants to be neutral to this clash, but they will be forced to collaborate when there isn't another remedy. Besides, the entities that they are controlling Golden Creation can do perception filters, that are people or elements that in reality don't exist but everybody sees them and thinks that they're real. The unknown entities use these filters to deceive FEF officials, and especially Josep Maria 18. Then they decide to join with more people: the McClain sisters (China, Lauryn and Sierra), and a friend of Josep Maria 18's church: Lorena. Besides, Lina and Rutitto go back to help his ancient friends. Also they discover that another friend of Josep Maria 18's church, Melvin, has a granddaughter that she will be a time traveller more important that Dany. İhi creates new inventions to be able to understand this war and resolve all the enigmas. But Erika doesn't know that Velika (Велика) is alive and thinks that she is the last, and doesn't want to believe what Josep Maria 18 is saying. This is shown in the film Planetes IV: The Energy of the Universe. In the film Planetes V: Your name on Earth, ľİhi finishes her relation with his boyfriend, because she loses her memory about the FEF and remains on Earth like a normal girl. Then Josep Maria 20 wants something more with Lauryn. And during this film, Josep Maria 20 is in love of Alexandra. İhi no longer appears more. Alternative future On seasons 5-16 of SerieStar4, it appears the possible future of the characters without the changes in the history by the Sulibans: İhi appears married with Josep Maria # and has two sons, Dany (Ɛ's true identity) and Êlisy. Dany has a son, Adry, and continues his descent. In the normal timeline she will retire of the FEF with 56 years old, but continues to appear throughout the series. Mirror universe İhi in mirror universe is one of the twenty survivors of Teremedó, married with Yusma in 2012, although he's still being a womanizer, like most men of the mirror universe. In 2017, Regent Andrea killed Yusma and sent Mirror Universe's İhi Kadse back in time where she begins to live a life on Prime Universe's Earth under the name Lola and with a family from Argentina, and she doesn't remember anything about her previous life. In the non-altered timeline, İhi is killed in 2095 by a Terran (human), taking advantage of she is 100 years old and she loses his powers. Category:Characters bg:Иши Кадсе ca:İhi Kadse es:İhi Kadse fr:İhi Kadse gl:İhi Kadse it:İhi Kadse pt:İhi Kadse ro:İhi Kadse ru:Иши Кадсе sr:Иши Кадсе